


Another Universe

by notyourstolose



Category: Magic Animal Club, Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourstolose/pseuds/notyourstolose
Summary: “In another universe, we’re happy.”A drabble from Squid’s perspective. Somewhat based on the Minecon 2016 vlogs.





	Another Universe

     In another universe, it's me and you eating those Mickey Mouse waffles. You give me all of your bacon, because you know how much I like it. In return, I buy you a big bag of pink cotton candy.

     In another universe, we're the ones on vacation together in California. We toss those pillows that look like beach balls back and forth, like so many people have probably done before us.

     In another universe, you take me on the Ferris wheel at Disneyland. We reach the top just as the sun is setting, and we share a kiss surrounded by a sky streaked with all the colors of the rainbow.

     In another universe, I get to share a bed with you. You always hog the covers. It annoys me, but I try not to let it show. You get me a huge fleece blanket as an apology, and I sleep like a baby after that.

     In another universe, I'm the one who gets to hear your sleepy morning voice and see your crazy bed head. I get to make you tea in the mornings and take you out for brunch on Sundays.

     In another universe, we're the ones going ice skating on our first "real" date. You have the time of your life. I fall on my ass a lot. I wake up with bruises everywhere next morning, and it hurts, but I think it was worth it to make you so happy.

     In another universe, you and I get married at the local register office. We celebrate with our families by having a small party in our backyard.

     In another universe, we're happy.

     Why couldn't it be this one?


End file.
